Bungie.net Member Titles
Member Titles on Bungie.net enable users to, at a glance, glean additional information about BNet member's status on the site. This article discusses only titles given to regular members as opposed to higher user levels such as Forum Ninjas or Bungie Employees, as well as custom roles given to ex-Bungie Employees or other individuals special to the community (see, for example, Avius Custos). 2007 - 2012 The following Member Titles were available from 2007 to the 8th of January 2013. The old Titles and Prefixes can be seen on halo.bungie.net. * Member * Heroic Member (implemented on Bungie.net on December 10, 2007) * Legendary Member (implemented on Bungie.net on December 10, 2007) * Mythic Members (implemented on Bungie.net on December 10, 2007) Titles unavailable at this time: * Theme Master * Webcam MVP (given to various Bungie.net members during the summer of 2007) * Magic Touch (Given after SasukeFKay created this thread) 'Member' The basic status given to any person who has a registered account on Bungie.net, the vast majority of people hold this title and the title bar color is dark-gray. The title denotes nothing positive or negative about a user, and is the default setting for all new users on BNet. The "Member" title is the most basic title and will thus be overridden by any other title that a user gains. 'Heroic Member' Members who have been here for a certain amount of time; haven't received many warnings or bans (if any) and the title bar color is gray. 'Legendary Member' Members who have been here for a certain amount of time; haven't received many warnings or bans (if any). There are likely other factors. Usually they have been here longer than "Heroic Members" and the title bar color is light-gray. 'Mythic Member' Mythic Members are the seldom few members who have gained the highest possible Bungie.net Trust Rating through extreme longevity, lack of warnings and bans from Bungie.net, and a host of other, secret factors. Originally, Mythic Members were extremely rare on Bungie.net (there were only 5) and the title bar color is royal-blue. A "Mythic Member" title trumps the "Member" title, the "Heroic Member" title, and the "Legendary Member" title, but will be overridden by other titles such as Theme Master, Webcam MVP, and Forum Ninja. 'Trust points' It is said that to gain a higher title the account must have a certain amount of 'trust points'. The most trust points you can get is a five digit number probably 99999. For more on trust points click here. On the 13th of March 2012 urk posted an image showing a users 'trust points'. Its unknown whether this image is real or not. (Note: Only Achronos and the Web Team know exactly what the qualifications are in order to obtain a specific base title) 'Prefixes For Base Titles' 9 prefixes were added to the member title system on November 13, 2008. Prefix sub-category not specified: *Absent - not in a certain place at a given time; away (inactivity for 2+ months) Prefixes related to ban history or simply an absence of such: *Honorable - worthy of honor and high respect (No bans/warnings in about 1 year) *Noble - pertaining to persons so distinguished (Active member for 2 years, with no bans for at least 1 year) *Exalted - To praise, or honor (No bans/warnings in 3 years) Prefixes related to join date: *Veteran - a person who has had long service or experience in an occupation, office, or the like (Active member for 4 years) *Senior - older; of higher or the highest standing (Active member for 5 years) *Elder - greater than another in age or seniority (Active member for 6 years) Prefixes related to forum activity: *Intrepid - resolutely fearless (High post count) *Fabled - celebrated in fables; myth or legend (Very high post count) Example: Honorable Heroic Member, Exalted Mythic Member, etc. Priority Order for Title Prefixes (in order from lowest to highest) (Priority comes into play only when a user qualifies for more than one member title) *1. Absent *2. Veteran *3. Honorable *4. Senior *5. Noble *6. Elder *7. Intrepid *8. Fabled *9. Exalted (Note: Only Achronos and the Web Team know exactly what the qualifications are in order to obtain a specific prefix) (So far, the rarest title on Bungie.net is an Absent Mythic Member) 'Links' Forum post explaining member ranks. Present After the website update "Bungie.Next" all member titles were removed from the forums. Forum Titles, now more like tags, are currently only used to distinguish members from Bungie Employees, Forum Ninjas and Forum Mentors. There are no forum titles for the average member. 'Bungie' Employees at Bungie who work on the wbsite or deal with the community have a blue tag/title attached to their account. 'Ninja' Forum Ninjas, the Bungie forum Moderators still have a Salmon/Atomic orange coloured title/tag. 'Mentor' Forum Mentors have a white title/tag attached to their account.